Bakuagan Love Story
by gracearvalo2
Summary: This is about Bakugan love :3 Shun's cousin comes over and joins the battle brawlers. Shun's cousin feels that people love each other but don't have the courage to say anything. So they remain as a crush until Shun's tom boyish cousin decided to help them.
1. Chapter 1:Shun's Cousin

Shun's Cousin Bakugan Love

Shun and the brawlers sit in Shun's lounge. "I can't wait to meet your cousin Shun" Dan smiles. Shun looks away at the brawlers "I only saw her twice. Her dad takes her everywhere so I really don't know what she looks like." Ace leans back more "You said she was thirteen right? She must be different, more active I guess" Shun groans. He never saw his young cousin much. They don't even have a picture of her. All he remembers is she likes cookies and she had small eyes and dark hair like his. Runo claps her hands with delight "I can't believe were going to have another girl… except younger!" "I bet she has fashion taste!" Julie laughs. Two minutes later Shun heard a quite knock on the door. He slowly walks over to it and opens it. Everyone was still at their seats but they were leaning more trying to get a glimpse of Shun's cousin. There stood a small girl with reall short dark hair. Abit of her left hair was covering her left eye. She was wearing a black top, dark purple skirt, green belt, long black boots, short black leggings, a black plain necklace and a warm looking purple leather jacket. The brawlers give a warm smile as she walks into the lounge room. She looks around for awhile when suddenly her sweet voice broke the silence "H-hi I'm MG Mariana Gracia… just call me MG" She smiles. It felt welcoming. "Hi I'm Mira" Mira smiles at her. "H-hi Mira" MG says quickly as if she was abit shy. "She's kind of like Shun eh" Dan whispers to Runo. "Shush!" she groans. "Hi MG I'm Runo it's nice to meet you!" Runo smiles and giggles abit for know reason. After one hour MG finally met every brawler inside Shun's lounge room. MG couldn't get her eyes off the brawlers. "Want to sit next to me?" Julie gigles and moves abit to give space for MG, "Uh-huh" After she sat down the brawlers started asking her questions. "Are you a brawler?" "Are you a darkus?" "Do you have ninja moves like Shun?" "Are you staying here?" "Do you speak Japanese?" MG blushed and tried to feel comfortable by relaxing her back on the couch. Shun and Alice were the only ones who didn't ask questions. "Can I te-tell you later?" Her voice was calm and shaky. "You scared her!" Dan jokes making MG blush even more. Just then a young women comes out of the door near the stairs "MG, would you like a beverage?" MG shakes her head making her hair sway slowly, left to right. After their was silence. "Do you want to go shopping with us next time?" Julie asks politely MG nods. Marucho couldn't help it. The silence was killing him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Everyone except MG took their backs off the couch and glared at Marucho making him blush a tiny bit. "I mean I wanted to know I MEAN it's not personal right? You do have a boyfriend rig- I MEAN uh… sorry I feel abit nervous" MG just blushes and shakes her head. "Let's go somewhere" Runo jumps off the couch and stands infront of MG "It'll be fun" "After we all dress up" Dan jumps off the couch too and runs up the stairs. "If I were you I'd be careful Dan" Shun says out loud but Dan ignores him. Three minutes later everyone was waiting outside MG's door. Julie sighs "How long have we been standing here again?" "Patients it's only two o'clock" Mira says still staring at the door knob. Just then the door swung open really fast know body saw until it hit Dan on the nose. "ACK WHAT THE-" MG was covering her mouth with her hand stunned "I-I thought you were in the lou-lounge room" she cried. "That was fast!" Mira puffs. "My dad showed me ninja skills when I was four" MG cried still scared. Dan saw the worry inside her and laughed "It's alright I'm fine" he says full of confident even though inside it hurt A LOT. Everyone was at the beach playing volleyball but Shun decided to skip it and sit next to Alice. She was wearing a green skirt and a green baggy t-shirt. Alice took out a picnic basket under the beach towel. Shun watched her "What's in there?" Alice looked up and their eyes caught "I cooked some food" She took out a green iced dinosaur cookie "Want one?" She puts her hand out and smiles waiting for an answer. Shun, still looking at her took the cookie, took a bite and already tasted the sweetness. Shun grinned at Alice making her face turn bright pink.

MG~The ball was coming my way. "BOMBS AWAY!" I yell. Everyone looked abit surprized probably because they never heard me yell before. I smashed the ball, Ace ran for it but tripped and missed "Oh yeah ACED" Dan laughed "Your team lost, Runo" Runo glared at him "You didn't score it, MG did" Dan shrugged. Dan turned to take off his t-shirt and throw it at Shun when suddenly he gasped. I was about to face at what he was looking at when suddenly the ball hit Dan on the head. "HA your too weak to dodge that!" Runo yelled. Dan turns his head and smirks. He runs up to Runo and carries her bride style and I to tell the truth… that was cute even thought I don't understand love. Dan ran for the water while Runo kept screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dan was running through the water when suddenly he tripped and they both fell in. Ace did the same with Mira, she was sruggling to get off. She laughed when Ace couldn't hold her any longer and cried she was drowning him. Marucho was standing emotionless. I turned and winked at him "Come on Marucho" I grabbed his hand and headed for the water.

After three and a half hours of fun we started packing up. Mira giggled "Had fun?" "Of course!" I replied. I looked at my older cousin. Shun was cold like always. I still remember the second time we met

FLASHBACK

"Honey why don't you play with your cousin Shun so you wont get bored" I nod and walk into the garden. It was full of different kinds of flowers, a clean perfect jungle. I spotted a sakura tree with a swing. Shun had a small green leaf in his mouth. "Shun… Kazami?" I couldn't speak louder I was kind of shy to speak to someone I saw when I was born. Shun opened one eye. Coldness shivered around my body "Must be MG" His voice was cold and different then other boys voicecs but his voice was calm. "Wanna play tag?" He nods and stands up. I tapped him and giggled. He jumped right infront of me and took out his hand. I was in. We played for seven minutes then I had to go back home.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was all I can remember.

_MG:Sorry if I make too many mistakes!_

_Dan:You made so many should be writing this!_

_MG:You would be writing about Runo… wouldn't you :3_

_Dan:SHUT UP!_

_Thank you for reading. The next chapter is when the fun begins :3_


	2. Chapter 2:When Love Pasts

"Hurry up!" Dan yells. MG walks behind him and wonders "Who's in there?" Dan pounds his fist on the door "Runo… Runo the grumpy" "SHUT UP DAN I CAN HEAR YOU!" MG giggles and walks away from the grumpy couple.

MG walks to the garden. She missed the beautiful scent and bugs. She kicked her legs in the hair, touching the sakura branch she knew she had to learn more ninja moves. MG's mum and dad dropped her off at Shun's so she can spend time with relatives and learn from him. She punched the fists near the sakura tree and grunted everytime she air punched.

Meanwhile Runo slowly opened the door thinking Dan will be infront of her in a grumpy mood like always and she was right. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IV'E BEEN STANDING HERE?!" Runo stared at him "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT. YOU SHOULD'VE WENT BEFORE ME" "I WAS ASLEEP DUH" " YOUR FAULT" "SAYS MS GRUMPY" "SHUT UP DAN" "Quite both of you" Shun grunts and walks past them.

Dan~

I pushed Runo out of the way and ran into the bathroon "Hahaha loser!" I slammed the door and laughed. I still heard Runo's angry voice growling at my like a vicious hungry dog wanting to rip my heart out like a monster.

It only took me one minute to take a shower, "Hehehe" Runo's voice echoed like a bat. That's when I growled back at her "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU" Runo started laughing "It's too bad I have the towel" Her giggles disspeared. I wanted to run out of the bathroom but there are girls, if they see me they'll shriek and kill me.

One hour later I couldn't take it and ran out screaming to move away. I actually made it to my room which is a relief. I got dressed and stormed off to Runo's room

Ace~

I stared at an orange box in my hands. I was wondering what to do with it. I saw Dan running to Runo's room which is normal as usual. Then I tripped. It was slow but fast at the same time, a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. "M-MG" I stare at her. She looks down and picks up the orange box "You dropped this" Ace shakes the box "It would be a nice Valentine gift box" MG suggested "Valentine gift box" I whispered "Yeah" MG smiles making me blush a little.

I was wondering around the hall way. MG was right, a perfect Valentine gift it would be cute.

Mira! His mind raced and Mira's name echoed in his mind making him feel weak and blush bright red when he heard her name.

"Hi Ace" Ace stopped walking and turned to face Mira. Why am I standing here like an idiot. My mind was racing and I couldn't help but look into her eyes. She finally smiles "Hello Ace!" Mira's voice hit Ace's mind. "Hey Mira I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the garden tomorrow night just the two of us so we can get to know each other more" That was stupid. Mira smiles and nods "I would love too" Mira. Mira stares at me for awhile. It felt like forever. Julia jumps out of Mira's room "C'mon Mira lets go" Julie jumps back in and Mira finally waves and walks away.

I felt stupid saying something like that. What if someone goes into the garden and disturbed them WAIT this isn't a date! I open the orange box and sigh "MG might know what to do" I whipered

Alice~

I was making sushi for dinner. The rice was still stuck on my palms and fingers. I heard the door click open. I turned around but saw nobody I guess I was hearing things again.

I opened the pot lid and steam caome out. I decided to have soup for dinner too since I couldn't make enough sushi. The door swung open again and this time it was Shun and not my imagination.

"Smells nice in here" Shun goes over to the counter and stares at the sushi and cookies I made. I blushed a tiny bit and looked at the soup. I love Shun. When I saw thirteen we had our first date. But after he got busy battling other people so I was alone for awhile and felt abit sad leaving my friends, fixing portals and making food without any other people trying it I guess I was lonely for awhile.

Shun walks over to me, stands right next to me.

"Hey Alice can I tell you somethi-" Shun put one of his hands on my hand and one on my back.

Suddenly he pushes my up. He pulled me to his chest but when he hit in head on the ground I missed… I opened my eyes and saw we were kissing on the ground. Shun was closing his eyes while mines were opened.

Shun finally opens his eyes. I kneel on the floor and wait for him to get up.

Instead he stares behind me and when I turned around I heard MG giggled "Sorry I tripped you over Shun"

She was holding seven or six cookies in her hands and she had a cheeky grin.

MG pushes the cookies to her chest "I think I should go mind if I have these cookies?" I smile "Have as much as you want"

MG giggles and walks out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" Shun's voice was shaky "I didn't do anything wrong… right?" I nod and pushed myself up.

I smile at him and he blushed "I have to go… see you at dinner… Alice" I blush and watched him walk away

MG~

I was thinking about what I did too Shun. I know Shun liked Alice. It's easy to tell if someone is inlove or have a crush on someone. Footsteps follow and a stopped walking to turn around

"Ace" My voice turned even more sweeter.

I could tell he needed something badly. "MG I've been looking for" I smile and put my ear on my shoulder so I can look cute, I looked like a goth wearing dark clothes.

"You know about love? Do you?" I hesitated. I know a bit about love but if he was asking kissing or anything else I'm bad at it. "Yeeeessss" No STUPID what was I saying?! "Well do you know what girls like most?" "A kiss!" I reacted.

Ace shook his head "I don't feel like kissing this… girl" "Your worried about losing friendship eh" Ace nodded "I don't want to lose her" I nod too.

I remember Natsu from India. She was inlove with Kiriko next door. She kissed him last night and after he never talked to her or went near her which is heart breaking to hear.

"Do something a friend would do" I give a warm smile "And a necklace to represent your friendship or love would be nice" I quickly jump off the stairs.

If I was wrong I am dead.

_MG:Thank you guys for reading!_

_Dan:Can you make things a bit… you know dramatic?_

_MG:I could break some hearts_

_Dan:NOT MY GIRL OKAY?!_

_MG:Okay… NOT_

_Dan:Heard that!_

_MG:YOUR SUPPOSE TOOOOO!_


	3. Chapter 3:Love Starts To Crackle

_MG:Time to break some hearts!_

_Dan:Not my girl right…_

_Silence_

_MG:Of course!_

_Dan:Your evil… evil_

_MG:Oh yes I am :3_

MG was walking down the stairs with cookies in her hands.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Shun" MG smiled and thought she said It right.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mariana" Shun gave a quick smile.

MG sits on the couch and spots Marucho typing on his laptop "Marucho, hi" Marucho looks up and sees MG's smile "Good morning MG"

Soon Ace comes in and sits next to MG "How come you're so different from Shun?" 'I don't even get a good morning' MG thought.

"I don't get too meet him much so I don't know his personality much"

Ace slowly nods and turns to see Mira walking down the stairs.

XXX

Seven minutes later all the brawlers come down stairs and start talking.

There was a knock on the door, Shun opened it.

Dan smiled and put up his soft drink "BARON, FABIA REN!" "It's surprise to meet you" Runo giggled.

MG~

I had leaned off the couch and saw three people smiling. There stood a beautiful girl with dark blue hair and light skin color; she had beautiful green eyes too.

Beside her was a silver hair dude with a darker skin tone.

Beside him was another guy, pink or purple hair I guess, and blue eyes but they had a little cyan.

"You guys came early" Shun looked at his green clock hanging about them.

"HI" while Shun's mouth was open ready to blurt something out.

Shun looked at me and I saw he was grinning "What did I do?"

"Nothing" Shun chuckled and looked at his guest.

I greeted both of the guys and looked at the blue haired girl.

This must be Fabia Sheen! I walked over to her and I was just about to take out my hand when suddenly she brushed past me as if I was invisible.

"Hey I… um… excuse me…" I gasp "What?" Fabia's voice sounded sweet but harsh at the same time.

"Sorry I just wanted to greet you" "I'm Fabia, Fabia Sheen" Then she walks away.

Didn't sound nice and it didn't seem welcoming.

I sat down and took a handful of cookies, Alice's cookies were my favorite and I'm telling you one bite and you will LOVE her cooking.

Shun looked at me "Already stuffing sugar" "Mmmhmm" I try to speak with my mouth full but it really isn't helping.

"Hey Shun I was wondering if *cookie crumbles* if you wanted to *crumble* help me gain my ninja *swallows* whatever you call it"

Wow such bad grammar I have, because of all that travelling!

"Yeah… we can start now" Shun gets up and walks to the garden.

I run to catch up. The garden smelt the same and the bugs were awake flying and landing on the perfect flowers sitting on the soil.

"How are we going to start this?" Shun leaned on the sakura tree and closed his eyes "You're not taking another nap are you" I put my hands on my hips, every night I see Shun taking a nap under the sakura tree and it's not just at night it's even in the afternoon when it's really hot.

Shun chuckles "No… just thinking" "Of Alice!" I giggle.

Just then his hands go on my shoulders and he pushes me up, slides his hands onto my wrist and I hit the hard concrete.

"AUGH YOU!" I jumped and kick his stomach but he dodges it.

I tried to remember my dad's tactic but this was my first fight with a relative… not a mean and vicious fight just a friendly kind.

"Hey Shun" I twirl around and see Fabia walking towards us.

"Hi Fab" Again she brushes past me "Can you show me some moves likes last time?" Shun nodded.

I sat down, mad. I wanted to impress my mum and dad by showing them I can defend myself but now I think I'm going to make them feel like their daughter can't fight for herself!

Dan~

I reach out for a cookie when suddenly Runo slapped my hand.

Her face expression was scary it's like a sign saying 'I WILL KILL YOUUUU' except more anger.

I remember what I did last night

_**FLASHBACK **_

"HAA YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO BE STUCK IN THE BATHROOM?" "Of course DUH" "YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL" "YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO CLOWN SCHOOL!"

We were complaining for almost a hour.

"Shut it Dan or do you have to shut it for you using my fist" I laugh "I'd LOVE to see you try."

Worse think to say to Runo EVER!

She punches me right on the cheek and on the other "IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

I hold her wrist and try fight back but she kept punching me first, I closed my eyes.

Soon I felt a gap while I was walking, the stairs!

"Runo ple- ark stop augh pun ouch you ark me" "What did you say, I DIDN'T HEAR A SORRY!"

We twirled and Runo fell. It was like in slow motion; I grabbed her shirt sleeve and pull her to my chest.

We were silent "Da-Dan" she cries.

I kiss her. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING OKAY!

Her lips were soft and easy to move around. She responds back. We kissed for two minutes when suddenly she parted "You are dead meat" she whispers in my ear and pushes me on the ground.

I scream.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I remember she kicked the hell out of me.

Ace got off the couch "Excuse me" he walks to his room.

Alice~

Ace was gone. And the others were still talking.

"Alice, can I make dinner with you sometime?" Alice watches MG walk out of the garden.

She was already wearing a lavender apron and holding a bowl.

"We can make dinner now." She smiled and ran to the kitchen, that's when I noticed a small green box with three purple, heart stickers in her black sewed pocket attached to the apron.

MG~

I love Alice's cookies. But it's not just that. I was going to give Shun the cookies secretly and stick a note on it.

"Hey Alice I was wondering if you can write my… Romeo and Juliet story I want to publish in front of the school!" I pushed my pink heart notebook and pen then smiled. "You'll write what I say okay" Alice nodded.

"Dear hun I just wanted to give you these cookies. I hope you like them more then I enjoyed them xoxo" Alice handed me back the book and pen I gave her.

I smile and added S behind hun so it will be Shun. "Does that sa-" "Shunks, it says Shunks my favorite band!" What a nice name… Shunks

Alice took out the tray of cookies. My heart shaped cookies were golden brown. "Is it time to ice the cookies?" "Yes, of course!" Alice takes out eight colors red, green, pink, purple, violet, blue, vanilla white and chocolate.

I pick the red and green, color of love and Shun's favorite color.

XXX

After two hours I perfectly place the heart cookies in the green box and placed the note on the heart shaped cookies.

This is going to work. "See you Alice I have to go skate boarding" That bit was true!

I carefully place the cookies inside the mail box and picked up my skate board.

I did a shove it, 360, hard flip and a kick flip.

The sun started to set. "I have to go home" I whispered under my breath. I skated to the corner when suddenly I saw soft purple-ish blue-ish, "AUGH!" I skid off my skate board and crashed on… the purple-ish blue-ish eyed person.

_**MG:Heys guys, I just want to tell you, you can suggest the guy for MG but only purple-ish blue-ish eyes, blue eyes, purple eyes or cyan. Has to be a bakugan brawler and 15-16 year old!**_

_**Dan:She's looking for looove!**_

_**MG:SHUT UP OR DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?!**_

_**Dan:Pfff I'd LIKE to see you try.**_

_**MG:I'll deal with you later. Please send requests. Thank you!**_

_**Dan:Looking for looove!**_

_**MG:BTW I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN THIS IS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!**_

_**Dan:WAIT I WAS JOKING *Gets punched* OFFF!**_


	4. Chapter 4:One Love Checked!

_**MG:I do not own Bakugan this is for fans and entertainment!**_

_**Dan:Uh *picks up darkus bakugan* you do have Bakugan.**_

_**MG:*Slaps head* never mind!**_

Ace~

I turn around in my bed, what am I suppose to give Mira?

I don't want to give her a present from the mall, Julie always goes to the mall and she drags the girls around the mall almost everyone night.

It doesn't even feel special if you find a gift you got from a boy at the mall.

I start to sweat and think harder.

"BREAKFAST" Runo yells.

I guess I'll just ask the girls except Mira of course.

Alice serves everyone bacon and eggs.

Shun smiles "You didn't have to cook us this Alice!" Alice giggles "It's okay!"

Shun looks around the table and starts to look worried.

"You okay Shun?" Shun shakes his head "I haven't seen MG last night…"

Everyone exchanged glances "Did she say anything to anyone?" Runo shouts.

"She said she was going skating when we were making cookies!"

I take out me cell phone and dial her number.

"When did you get her number?" Dan asks.

"While we were sitting on the couch" I reply. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello this is MG" I smile "MG, hi where are you?" I hear a faint laugh, background noise "I'm just at the park having ice cream… I'm coming now" "Okay" I reply and shut my phone.

"So?" Dan asks. "She's fine" "Do you know where she was sleeping" Julie cries I shake my head "She just said she was at the park getting ice cream!"

XXX

Alice~

The door swung open and MG stood there holding her skate board.

"MG" I run to her "We were worried" Mira says quietly.

"Everyone was!" All the brawlers nodded except Fabia, she was busy using Marucho's laptop.

"I'm sorry guys" she stammers "I met a new friend! He paid me a hotel to stay in for one night and I treated him ice cream"

"He?!" Julie cooed

"Wow I never heard about a boy paying a girl a hotel!" Runo stares at Dan and Dan smiles and scratches his head.

"Must have been a waste of his money!" Fabia snickered.

MG shook her head "I never got to ask his name! Luckily he gave me his number and street!"

"And clothes and necklace and your too young, thirteen MG THIRTEEN"

I look at MG's clothes. They were different. She was wearing a green shirt, purple jacket with pink pockets on each side, green socks, purple runners with pink laces, a gold chain and hanging on it was a gold heart.

"Weren't you wearing a black top and baggy shorts?" Mira asks.

MG nods "Oh and by the way Shun I'm actually fifteen!"

Ace slaps his head "I thought you were thirteen!"

Mira chuckles at him. Then turns to MG "Anything else?"

Mg blushes "Well… er…" "Well?" Shun interrupts. "I kind of… invited him oveer…"

Shun sighs "Since your new here I'll let him in" I smile at Shun.

He has a kind heart, and I love it.

XXX

I sit next to MG on the swing hanging from the sakura tree.

"When is he coming?" "Friday" MG smiles.

Ace~

I'm still thinking, what should a give Mira?

People say don't give the girl anything and just make her happy or something like that. But this girl feels special to me.

4:17

I still have a lot of time, might make a home made gift or something.

I knock on Julie's door. I swear she posts love letters to Billy.

Julie smiles when she sees me "Ace! You're here!" I smile back "Julie… do you have any love letters or something?" "Oooh looks like acy dacy is in love" she teases. 'Just great she's going to tease me the whole time!'

Julie opens her drawer and takes out a bunch of perfume and make up. "I have it somewhere here!" she groans.

She turns back to me and hands me a wad of cards. "Some might fit Mira perfectly!"

I look at her. How did she know?

"Well see you later Jul's"

I sigh. I never wrote a love letter before and I'm already scrunched up twelve love letter cards. I'm going off with a bad start.

My eyelids started to close a bit. 'NO not now!' I close my eyes and carefully lay my head on the desk.

I open them and see my clock in front of me, wasn't above my desk earlier?

6:15 it reads… wait 6:15?!

I gasp and look at my desk.

I smile a love letter finished… wait this isn't my hand writing!

I even saw the orange box, I shake it and I hear a faint thud.

I run to the kitchen. "Alice!" Alice was stirring her vegetable soup. "Huh? Ace?" I rushed to the cup board and take out bowls, spoons and forks.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks. "Quick put your soup in the bowl!"

Alice gives me a confused face and pours her soup in the bowl.

I rush to the garden. Already there is a picnic blanket and picnic basket. I wonder who put this out. But I cant think I really need to get more food and the orange box.

I run upstairs and hear Shun's voice "CAREFUL!" I guess he's sick of Dan running up the stairs.

I grab the box. I gasp when I see Mira "M-Mira" I stammer.

Mira smiles, making blush again.

She grabs my hand "I didn't have time to dress up if you don't mind" Her voice was sweet and beautiful. "No I don't mind at all"

We walked together, to the garden.

We sit on the picnic blanket. It was clean and soft I guess it's new.

Mira looks at the soup and picks up the spoon. She takes a sip "Wow it's nice" I smile "Glad you like it!"

We were silent. All we did was drink out soup.

Suddenly the sakura petals started to fall off the tree. "Beautiful!" Mira sighs managing to catch one while it was slowly falling to the ground.

I catch one and glide my fingers on the petal, soft and light pink it was beautiful alright.

I look up and gasp. MG was holding a bucket full of them. She shook the bucket violently and more and more came out.

Mira didn't notice and kept catching them.

Then I felt her hands on my hands. I blush she stands up still holding my hands. I stand up and I lead her, lead her slow dancing.

I look up again and I saw the buckets handle were tied to a string and the sakura petals were flying everywhere.

We couldn't see that much and I tripped on something.

The petals disappear and some were on Mira's back.

She blushes, she was on top of me.

I gulp my mind was racing, our lips were touching. I had no choice but kissed her.

After a few minutes we started French kissing.

Mira's hands were around my neck and my right arm was on her waist and my left cupped her cheeks.

MG~

I sighed and took off my binoculars. My hands hurt from scrubbing my old picnic basket I got when I was seven.

That's when it hit me WHEN IS HE GOING TO GIVE THE PRESENT?!

I look through my binoculars again. Still kissing. I picked up a rock and pinch off a orange tulip, attached the flower to the rock and used clear sticky tape to wrap around the rock.

I throw the rock 'I hope this hits Ace and not Mira!'

The rock hit Ace right on the head. The parted and Ace picked up the rock.

Ace~

Orange? I gasp and take out the orange box and hand it to Mira.

Mira froze and stares at the box "For m-me?" I nod my head and she slowly grabs it.

She opens the box blushed, eyes widen and she smiles.

"Oh thank you Ace!" She hugs me and then plants a kiss on my cheek.

She looks at her watch "Nine o'clock… sorry Ace I have to go"

She kisses me on the lips again and runs off.

I touch my lips and happily sigh.

MG walk to me "You can thank me later" she smiles.

I touch her shoulder "Thanks"

She laughs "Your welcome… but you forgot to give her the love letter I wrote for her for seven minutes!"

She skips off and I laugh.

_**MG:*Sighs* Another problem solved!**_

_**Dan:Oh yeah how about me and Runo?!**_

_**MG:*Gulps* On the next chapter okay?**_

_**Dan:Yeah sure… you better**_

_**MG:You know what I should make thing dramatic more…**_

_**Dan:Okay I don't care anymore about dramatic I'm going home!**_

_**MG:Fine… but your first!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Already A Broken Heart

_**MG:*Sighs* I guess were going to have to add a character.**_

_**Dan:OC?**_

_**MG:Livvy, Oliva and Lance!**_

_**Dan:Pff I can give better names!**_

All the brawlers are talking at breakfast again.

But when afternoon struck everyone was sick and tired. MG was excited to finally start training with Shun but it was so hot MG and Shun turned on the air con and sat on the couch.

MG "C'mon let's go in your pool Shun! Everyone was cool off after!"

Shun shakes his head "I'm waiting for our cousin Lance to come over with his friend!"

Dan slumps on the couch "Cant we just go and you two stay?"

MG growls "NO WAY I'm not staying in this heat!"

Everyone was on the couch hoping Shun would change his mind.

Shun closed his eyes. 'Great sweat is going in my eyes!'

Shun heard panting, Alice. He can hear her a bit. Shun opened his eyes and saw Alice was red and wiping the sweat away with her hands.

Shun's couldn't help but feel sorry for her "You guys can go…"

Everyone looks at each other and smile "To the pool!" Dan screams and jumps off the couch.

"Your not going in there first" Runo yells at him.

Everyone couldn't bother to change. The boys took off their shirts, the girls took off the clothing only wearing a bra and panties. Except Mg, wearing full clothing.

Shun heard them laughing and lots of splashing.

"Aaaah the water is cold!" Baron couldn't help it, it was so cold.

Shun opened his eyes and heard more laughter. 'What am I doing in this heat?'

Alice splashes water onto Runo and Mira when suddenly she heard big splash and quickly turned around.

Shun's hairs covered his face. Alice blushed. Shun had a twelve pack and looked a bit more muscular.

Alice looked away then felt two hands on her back, "Huh?"

Before she can see who it was the hands pushed her forward.

Alice eyes widen. Shun was hold her hips and they were looking into each others eyes.

The moved closer and closer when suddenly their was a voice "Cousin Shun! MG!"

Shun looked at his cousin Lance, still holding Alice's waist.

"Lance!" Shun gives him a smiles.

Lance had black hair, green shirt, ripped shorts, green runners and black gloves that stop to his shoulders.

He had blue eyes and a silver earring pierced on his right ear.

Another girl showed up "Hi I'm Olivia Uchi and this is my sister Livvy" She points to a girl with cyan hair and red eyes.

Livvy's hairs was up to her shoulder and she was wearing a plain red dress and a pink frilly jacket.

Olivia was wearing the same thing as Livvy but a blue dress and lime jacket.

"Livvy is my girl friend!" Lance smiles and puts his hand on Livvy's shoulder.

Livvy smiled "It's nice to meet you Shun!" She blushes and smiles.

"So can we join?" Shun nods and they quickly take off their clothing.

Olivia smiles when she hit's the water.

MG looks at her bra closely and starts to feel like vomiting. You can see her bra was slightly see through. 'Eugh gross!' MG thought.

After two hours of fun in the pool everyone started getting out.

The brawlers wrapped their towels around their waist but Livvy looks around "Where's my towel?!"

Shun sighs "Natsuki please bring another towel" Natsuki bowed and headed to the door when suddenly Livvy's voice stopped her "It's alright I'll just share with Shun!"

MG rolls her eyes.

"No it's best I-" Livvy stands next to him and smiles "I'm getting kind of cold…"

Lance stares at Livvy. She puts her hands and Shun's shoulder.

Shun gasp and looked at Alice, she was staring at the door way with a sad look in her face.

Shun took her hands off him "Please just let me get your own towel!"

Livvy's smile disappears "Okay.." she sighs.

Livvy groans as she watches Shun's hands touch Alice's shoulder. "He's mine!" Livvy whispers under her breath.

XXX

Livvy~

I wear my blue dress and blue high heels, green cap, short green gloves and blue heart earrings.

I look in the mirror. Perfect.

I walk down to the kitchen and all the other brawler geeks are sitting down eating.

"Hi" I said with my sweetest voice ever. No one notices. They just keep talking about Bakugan and how fun the swimming pool was.

I groan. Alice was sitting next to Shun and Dan was sitting next to him on the other side.

I see an empty seat next to Lance.

The only reason I was dating him is because when I saw Shun he look HOT!

I sit next to Lance and took a bite of the roast pork. "Wow who cooked this?" "I did!" Alice smiles.

'Great…'

XXX

I put my ear to the door. I heard Shun and Alice were in there.

"You look beautiful Alice" "I'm sorry Shun but I hav-" "MG said she can cook" "Well… er I guess… I can go" giggles "Well then it's tomorrow seven thirty" "Mmkay… I just need to get the pepper for breakfast!"

I pull my ear of the door and lean myself on the wall.

Alice opens it and runs to the opposite direction I'm in.

I smile 'Chance!'

I go inside the kitchen. And lock the door.

I smile, Shun is still in here.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Shun asks.

As I moved closer to him I sway to the side.

"Well Shunny what do you think"

I hear foot steps. ALICE!

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss Shun.

I made moaning voices and slide my tongue into Shun's mouth.

Shun's eyes were wide open and he put his hands on my shoulders to gently push me but I quickly lock my arms around his neck.

"Hey Shun why is the kitchen do-"

Alice looked stunned. She was still holding the kitchen key in her hand.

She looks at the floor "Oh… am I disturbing you two?" she says quietly.

I ignore her and parted. "Your such a great kisser Shun… even when you slide you tongue into me!"

I turn around. Alice was still looking at the floor. With tears in her eyes. "I-I have to go" she cries and runs to her room.

As she runs off I saw a girl behind her. "Womanizer!" she says through gritted teeth and walks off.

I smile. And run off.

The lounge room was empty.

I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V.

I lick my lips.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turn around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I cry.

The short dark hair was on top of me, she pinned my hands with her knees and she looked angry.

She puts her hands around my neck. It was the girl behind Alice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She growls.

I felt scared and I couldn't breath, was she choking me?!

I gasp for air. "I-I love him!" "YOU JUST MET HIM!" She spits and lets go of my neck.

"IF I SEE YOU ANY WHERE NEAR HIM I'LL KILL YOU!"

She gets off me and disappears without a trace.

I gasp for air and touch my neck. She was choking me!

_**MG:We'll see what will happen to Alice.**_

_**Dan:And will MG actually kill Livvy?!**_

_**MG:Is Olivia the same like Livvy?**_

_**Dan:Or is she kind?**_

_**MG:What will happen?**_

_**Dan:I'm getting good at this.**_

_**MG:Thank you for reading**_

_**Dan:MG's boyfriend is coming on the next chap!**_

_**MG:WHAT?! IT'S FRIDAY?!**_


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth

_**MG:Hey guys… in Earth it's Fr-**_

_**Livvy:Back off I'm starting the story!**_

_**MG:DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO AWAY?! *Punches fists together***_

_**Livvy:Pff do you want to start the story or what?**_

_**MG:*Groans* Go ahead!**_

Breakfast was noisy as usual.

MG tapped her index and middle finger on the table, watching Livvy.

Livvy was angry at MG for almost choking her. 'Someone needs to show her a lesson!'

Livvy looks at MG and gives a little shriek, MG was already looking at her.

'Oh boy she's going down!' MG thought.

_**Livvy:Pff like your taking me down *Turns around and gasps***_

_**THWACK!**_

_**MG:Nothing to do here… lets keep going with the story!**_

Nobody noticed Alice and Shun.

Alice~

I couldn't believe what I saw!

And I… loved him!

Now I cant do anything, I'm suppose to be happy.

MG's friend is coming today, I have to cook food but what if Shun sees me? What will he say?

I stagger as I get to my feet.

I found out I wasn't in my pyjamas, I was in my usual clothes I wear.

Lavender dress, lime jacket, black leggings, lime heels and a lavender bow on my short high heels.

I run to the bathroom and wash my face. I didn't want Shun to see me!

I spray on a Bitter Apple perfume Runo gave me on my seventeenth birthday.

When I open the door I gasp. Shun was walking down the stairs. He probably just woke up.

I walk behind him and look down.

He was wearing his usual too light green shirt and under is a white shirt with dark green trimming an… what am I doing?!

Shun~

I heard a loud gasp and I turn around to catch Alice.

Of course I knew she was behind me.

She looks up at me and I blushes "Le-let go of me!" she cries and pushes me off my arms. She runs down the stairs and meets with the Brawlers.

I follow and sit down my chair.

"When is your friend coming?"

"We changed the time… about now?"

I nod and look around, cereal again "Where's Alice's cooking?" I tease trying to make her feel better. Instead she stands up and walks to the kitchen. She mostly giggles when I say that.

Runo gives me a worried look "Is there something wrong between you two?" I shake my head.

"I kissed HIM!" Livvy screams.

Everyone gasped even me, I thought she would never say that!

"But why?!" Lance cries "You're a dork! Always talking about nature and its presents!"

Lance's eyes flush with tears "Why would you even tell everyone now anyway?" Mira asks. Livvy points at MG "She tortured me!" "I DIDN'T TORTURE YOU!" MG yelled at her.

I smile at MG and she gives me an evil smile "Why. Why would I do such a thing?" MG says in the cutest voice ever.

"I just… I" Livvy looks at Lance.

"YOU ALL WILL PAY!" she cries and runs out the door.

"Pff" MG giggles.

XXX

MG was wearing the same thing before, the clothes the boy bought her.

She slumped on the couch and turned on her laptop.

_**Dan:Hey I'm… what is Livvy doing on the floor… IS SHE BLEEDING?! **_

_**MG:Relax she's in a coma… I think**_

_**Dan:What wha-**_

_**MG:Let's get on with the story!**_

Three minutes later the door bell rang.

All the Brawlers, except Alice stand in front of the door.

"I wonder who it is!" Runo squeals desperate to know MG's friend.

They gasp, except MG.

The 'boy' stopped twirling his hair into a lock with his index finger "Da-Dan?!" he cries.

"PRINCE HYDRON?!" Dan steps back then trips over Runo's foot. Runo didn't even bother laughing at Dan, she was surprised Prince Hydron was at Shun's front door.

"Oh… so your name is Hydron…" She stammers.

Everyone turns around and they gave her a 'Your friend is him/her' look.

"I don't get it, what did I do wrong?" MG says.

"Never mind just… be careful" I sigh.

MG smiles "Come on" she calls Prince Hydron and he follows her into the garden.

The Brawlers watched them walk then giggle when they see Prince Hydron put his arm around MG.

I started to feel worried, what if he hurts her?

"MAIL SHUN!" Natsuki yells.

She was holding a green box with purple heart stickers on it.

'Fan girls' I groan and grab the box off Natsuki, I walk to the couch and open it.

I gasp 'Is that Alice's hand writing' I studied the letter.

"Hey dude… so who gave it to you this time" Dan teases.

I ignore him.

"Er… I made you all cookies" I look up and saw Alice holding a plate of iced cookies. She puts them on the table and walks back to the kitchen.

"Alice come inside your not a servant!" Julie calls and grabs Alice's shoulder. She shakes her head "Oh Alice you don't belong in the kitchen!" Julie joked and pulled Alice to her room with the other girls.

I take a bite from the cookie in the box. The sweetness reminded me of Alice, orange hair, perfect body, light- what am I thinking? Is this Alice's cooking?

I grab a cookie from the table and take a bite.

I saw Dan watch me and his eyebrows raised up "You okay Shun? After what Livvy told us your acting strange…"

I gulp down the cookie.

It was the same cooking, I read the letter again.

Enjoy baking… Alice likes baking.

But there was slightly something wrong.

"Do you think Alice will write this?" I hand the letter to Dan and he studies it.

"Er… I don't know maybe" He hands me back the letter "Didn't you say you like her before?

"Oi shush!" I quite down Dan before someone hears.

"You never told me that!" Ace sits on the floor and smiles.

'Great!' Dan smiles at Ace "He has a crush on Aliiice" Dan sings.

"Shut up or I'll beat you up!" "Tell her!" Ace suggests.

I shake my head.

She'll never understand and that will ruin our friendship!

But what about these? Does she forgive me?

Prince Hydron~

We looked through the most funniest videos on Fun Tu.

Their was something about her, it attracted me.

"What if Shun finds out I'm sleep over?" I ask.

She looks ant me.

Her brown eyes glitter and her and her hair follows where ever she sways.

It's like she was a… darkus princess.

I shuffle a bit closer to her.

"Well… I am his cousin… I guess I have to tell him he cant tell me what to do and you're his guest"

I smiles and she smiles back.

Her voice was sweet, she sounded a bit like a boy but I didn't care.

She looked really good in the clothes I bought her.

I start to twirl my hair again, it's a habit.

Ace~

"Shun has a crush on Alice Shun has a crush on Alice!" "SHUT UP!" Shun scans the room "I don't want anyone else to know"

I shrug "Relax I can tell you guys anything, so why cant you?" "Dan and Runo went on a date before!" Shun teases Dan making him blush.

Dan turn to me "I told you that before… so? None of you guys went on a date!" "Ac-actually I have" I stammer.

Shun stares at me in the eyes "Wow so I'm the only one who didn't went on a date?" "What date?" I turn around, Ren and Baron.

"Oh so you guys talkin' like girls?" Ren teases "We all know you like Fabia Ren, shut it!" Shun raises his eyebrow.

Ren blushes "Eh?" he opens his mouth to say something but he was stunned Shun knew he likes Fabia.

"Why don't you guys admit it? Were friends right?" Baron interrupts.

"Yeah!" Dan agreed.

"Well spill out the truth!" I smile and listen.

_**MG:*Sighs* So cute!**_

_**Dan:No really I think she's dead!**_

_**MG:*Grabs pillow and starts to bash Livvy with it***_

_**Livvy:GAH WHAT?!**_

_**MG:Dan thought you were dead!**_

_**Livvy:Oh… really well thanks!**_

_**Dan:What?!**_

_**MG:Hope you all enjoyed this.**_

_**Dan:What will the boys say?**_

_**Livvy:Will I come back?**_

_**MG:Of course… NOT!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Talking And Talking

_**MG:Hey guys :3 I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Revs~**_

_**GlitterGirl1929**_

_**MG:You may do the honour of killing Livvy! *Opens up wardrobe full of weapons* **_

_**Livvy:Excuse me?!**_

_**MG:You read the comment! I hope your happy now!**_

_**Livvy:NO PLEASE DROP THE WEAPON AUGH!**_

_**MG: ;3 so touching**_

_**U DON KNOW MAH**_

_**MG:I never thought of Prince Hydron x me…**_

_**Dan:WRITE IT WRITE IT WRITE IT!**_

_**MG:Shut up!**_

_**Anonymous613**_

_**MG:Yup yup :3 she gone!**_

The boys huddled together even Marucho joined in!

"Should we really be talking about this?" Shun groans.

"Aye' clam down" Ace laughs and gives him a shove.

"You know this is the first time we talked about girls… hehe" Dan giggles making Shun feel uncomfortable.

"Great your turning into a girl" Shun sighs and touches his lips.

"Your hiding something, aren't you Shun?" Marucho never saw Shun reacting a bit strange.

"Wha-what?" Shun stammers "I'm fine I'm fine!" He gulps.

All the boys lean forward to him with evil glares "Your hiding something!" Dan smiles evilly "And you never told us!" Ace smiles evilly too "Come on Shun were friends" Marucho says but leans back.

"Fi-fine I'll tell you just… give me some space" Shun sighs when all the boys back away from him.

There was silent's.

"So?" Dan asks.

Shun blushed rosy red and takes a deep breath

"I dated Alice!" He says quickly.

All the boys mouth drops "EXCATLY WHEN WAS THIS?!"

Dan screams and grabs Shun's collar.

"When you were dating Runo…" Shun says quietly.

Dan pushed him forward to him and back "YOU NEVER TOLD ME? YOUR BEST PAL!" Marucho sighs "Dan, it's Shun of course he wont tell you about his love life" Marucho teases.

"What is 'love life' suppose to mean?" Shun scowled and glared at Marucho.

"N-nothing I was just messing around!" Marucho smiles trying to look innocent.

Dan stops shaking Shun by the collar and looks at Baron "Have you went on a date or something?" Dan asks, Baron shook his head.

"Yeah… right!" Ren gives Baron a 'you are so lying' look.

"I'm not" He stammers.

"And you Marucho?" Dan asks him, Marucho scratches his head "I-I-I never been on a date or have a crush se-see I'm bu-busy with me work!" Marucho tried to talk more but nothing came out. "Me work?" Ace repeated trying not to laugh at what Marucho said.

Dan smirks "Your hiding something too Maruuuchooo!"

Marucho fixes his eyeglasses in place "I-I I'm not lying!"

Ace shrugs "Soon we'll find out SOON!"

Marucho gives a weak laugh.

The girls~

Runo takes her ear off the wall.

"What are they saying?" Julie asks.

Runo shrugged "I cant hear much except Dan's lousy screaming"

Mira giggled "So you only heard Dan? Well of course you sooo like him"

Runo blushes "Pff as a friend yes but in love noooo!"

All the girls look at her "We never said anything about in love" Mira says then starts to tease Runo more.

If you don't like him then why did you go out with him last time?"

Runo blushes even more.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Runo squeals when she found out she was screaming.

Mira giggles "I heard it too!" All the girls blush except Julie, she knew she wasn't involved in this situation unless Billy was there…

Mira looks at Alice "So you actually went on a date with Shun?"

"Tha-that was a long time ago… I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Runo sighs and rubs Alice's head. When Runo heard what Livvy said she wanted to strangle her.

"Don't worry Alice… I bet Shun didn't mean it" Alice started to whimper. That night was a nightmare. But it was real.

Mira felt like crying too, it felt mean and heartbreaking.

Julie agrees and sits next to Alice.

All there was is silence, and crying.

With the boys~

"You like Runooo" Shun laughs trying to make Dan angry.

Lance walks down the stairs hold four or five bags.

"What's up with the bags?" Shun asks.

Lance sighs "Livvy and Olivia's bags, I'm kicking them out the house" Olivia follows him with a worried look.

"PLEASE Lance give me sister one more chance! She didn't mean it!"

Lance rolls his eyes and continues to walk down the stairs.

"Please Lance! Please!"

Lance stops and stares at Shun "One more chance Shun?"

Shun groans "Olivia can stay… EXCEPT Livvy"

Olivia shrieks with happiness and runs to Lance's room "I'M STAY I'M STAYING!" she squeals.

"Why is she happy?" Baron asks.

Lance shrugs "I don't know"

XXX

The boys were now in the pool talking.

"Should we call the girls?" Ace wonders if they will get angry because they didn't invite them over.

"It's time we have a boy talk don't ya' think?" Dan says and calls Natsuki to come over and bring a drink.

'More to me like girl talk!' Shun groans and almost backed away from the pool when Natsuki came back with cups and vodka.

Ace looked a bit confused "Were going to drink vodka?" Natsuki puts her hands on her hips "Well you did say DRINK" She walks back inside.

Dan shrugs, pours the vodka into a cup and gulps it down.

"Wow…" he says and puts more vodka in the cup.

Ace grabs his hand to stop him "No Dan it's addictive, were still young!" Dan shakes his head while Ace was talking "I'm eighteen relax!" Shun grabs his other hand "I'm nineteen and I'm not drinking!" Shun lets go of Dan's hands even Ace.

Ace holds up the vodka "Is she trying to make us drunk?"

Shun looked at Natsuki's window.

She was playing the violin.

She was probably joking around.

Dan sighs "Come on guys we might not even get tomorrow! The end of the world might be near!"

Dan was being sarcastic! And he only had one shot of vodka!

Shun shrugged and grabbed the vodka off Ace, instead he throws it at the hard flower pot.

"Hey… I was just drinking that!" Dan's voice was the same but kind of bubbly and it sounded like he was trying to hic up.

"I don't want to end up like Dan" Marucho whispers "NATSUKI!" Shun calls.

Natsuki runs to the pool and when she sees Dan she gasps.

Dan was lying kicking the water, he looked tired.

"He drank it didn't he" The boys nod.

Lance starts to kick the water too "I went with Livvy to clubs and pubs, she gets drunk a few times it scares me"

"Well that's scary" Shun says in a angry voice.

Lance chuckles "I know just saying anyways"

The ladies~

Olivia opens the door.

"Hi… I'm sorry about what my sister did"

Alice smiles weakly "It's okay…" Alice wipes her tears away with her sleeve and looks at the time.

6:18

"I have to go make dinner!" Alice jumps off the bed but a hand grabs her.

"I'll cook dinner… just to say sorry" Olivia runs to the kitchen leaving Alice and the rest.

"She's kind" Julie says quietly.

Alice falls into bed and makes herself comfortable.

'I don't want Olivia to get into something like this' Alice thought.

Their was a lot of people in Shun's house and Alice was always tired of cooking.

Natsuki insisted but Alice told her she needed a break.

Alice takes a deep breath.

Alice closed her eyes while the others keep talking.

"Alice are you okay?" Mira asks with a scared voice.

"Just tired" Alice yawns and slowly falls to sleep…

_**MG:Well what to do next…**_

_**Dan:You forgot you and Hydron.**_

_**MG:I know It's suppose to be in the next chapter!**_

_**Lance:Hey have you seen Livvy? I cant find her in pubs and clubs, I really need to get rid of her stuff!**_

_**Shun:Let Natsuki burn it up**_

_**Lance:Okie**_

_**MG:Mweh the next chapter will be heart breaking again… and a special rival**_

_**Dan:And that would be me! *Points to his self***_

_**MG:Nah!**_


	8. Chapter 8:Forgive And Love

_**MG:Let's see what happens next**_

_**Runo:Hey MG!**_

_**MG:Where's Dan?!**_

_**Runo:He's somewhere with the boys so I'm taking his place**_

_**MG:Fair enough**_

XXX

Everyone gathers around the table ready for Alice's meal when suddenly Olivia comes out of the kitchen holding a pot.

"Your serving us dinner?" Dan asks Olivia.

"Alice said I can" Olivia smiles and places the pot in the middle of the table "I decided to make sushi and corn soup"

Lance smiles and backs away from the table "I remember I have dinner with mates er… see you later!"

Lance runs out the door.

Olivia raises her eyebrows "That's sad, he always eats my cooking" Olivia smiles at the others and opens the pot.

Hot steam releases and… made Dan sick.

"Wo- wow it smells… funny" Dan chuckles.

Olivia goes back in the kitchen.

Runo leans closer to the pot and sniffs it "Er it does smell funny!" Runo leans back in her seat.

Baron picks up his spoon and pours the soup in his bowl "If you wont try it I will and I'll tell you if it's nice" Baron sips it and makes a disgusted face "Alright, don't eat it master Dan!"

Everyone backs away from Olivia's cooking and pray the sushi is good.

Olivia comes back with a silver plate with sushi on top.

It looks good.

She places it on the table and sits down on her seat "It took me two hours to cook this all" she says then starts pouring soup in her bowl.

The Brawlers reach for the sushi and hope it was good… nope it was worse.

Marucho secretly spat it out.

Their was wasabi in it, the rice was sticky, all their was is carrots and tuna and it smelt funny too.

Alice gives a weak smile "I'm going to order pizza… MG said she wanted pizza anyway"

"Meat lovers!" Dan shouts.

Everyone tried to look like they loved it but it was hard.

Shun didn't notice the taste.

He was busy looking at Alice, walking to the phone.

"Dude you like the taste?" Dan whispers to Shun.

Shun looked at Dan and found out the taste was horrible.

Fabia coughed out a bit of tuna "I-I think I should help order Alice pizza too or something" Fabia runs to Alice.

Marucho follows her behind.

Ren smiles "Fabia and I need to talk" Ren runs to them and tells Alice what to order.

Olivia pouts "How rude! Leaving dinner" That made the rest of the people sitting around the table freeze before they can follow the rest.

MG runs down the stairs and picks up a bowl.

Shun reacts and leans forward to MG "Don't eat it it's not Alice's cooking it's Olivia's!" MG knew it meant it tastes bad.

She smiles at Olivia "Sorry Ol but my friend is allergic to seaweed and corn" She skips to Alice.

The other people pick their food.

Prince Hydron~

I admired MG's instruments.

She never told me she played the piano, flute, electric guitar, guitar and drums.

I was comfortable in her bed, it's so soft I can fall asleep instantly.

In front of the bed is a tv.

I clicked on the tv remote.

I was waiting for MG to come back from down stairs.

I was only wearing a white shirt and white pants with grey linen.

MG opens the door "Sorry your just gonna have to wait for the pizza"

She sits next to me.

"Er… you gonna choose a channel?"

I click the buttons faster.

I stopped and the image in the tv was a boy and girl kissing in bed.

"Well that's disturbing!" MG says and looks at her piano beside the bed.

She pushes the on button and starts playing something.

Her brown eyes were focused on the keys.

The melody was smooth, she didn't make a mistake.

I rest my chin on a pillow and listen.

The keys were labelled a, b, c, d, e, f, and g.

Hearing it was like hearing a song sing in your ears, no screaming or mistakes just soft melody.

The music stops. She turns around and blushes. We stare at each other for three minutes.

"MG DINNER!" MG smiles, opens the door and runs down stairs.

"I got meat lovers!" her voice echoed in my head. I relax and put my self in the middle of the bed then turn the tv on again.

I stared at the tv screen. There was a boy trapped in the woods running from a wolf.

MG comes in and closes the door.

"I hope you like meat lovers" She opens the pizza box.

It smells really good.

Shun~

I was still angry at Livvy.

Alice was struggling to put her jacket on, she said she was cold in the garden and and she wanted to see the flowers.

I walk over to her and help her out.

She was blushing the whole time.

"Tha-thanks Shun!" she whispers and slowly walks to the garden.

I quietly followed her. I wanted to say sorry. No way I'm I leaving her and I sad because of what happened.

She didn't notice.

She turns around to sit on the seats but gasps when she saw me "Shun what are you doing here!" I smile "I just wanted to see your face, it's beautiful"

Alice blushes then looks at the tulips circling us.

I look at the ground and there was a heap of sakura petals on the floor, I bet Natsuki couldn't bother cleaning it up.

I sit on the floor and waited for Alice to say something. Instead she pushes her self so the swing can move, and remained silent for two minutes.

All I did was stare at the floor, you can barely see the ground.

_**Shun:Did you mess up the garden?**_

_**MG:Nor**_

_**Shun:Better, or your cleaning it up :3**_

_**MG:I don't care, Ace said he was cleaning it**_

XXX

It's been a few hours and still remained silent.

Alice jumped off the swing and landed on her feet "I have to go" I stand and to follow her.

She walks to the roses and stops, she turns around "Plea-please stop following me!" "I just wanted to say sorry!" Alice stops and walking. I started to hear sniffing "SHUN I'M SORRY!" she turns around and hugs me.

"I'm so selfish I don't deserve you" She cried in my chest.

I put my arms around her and squeeze her tight "Alice it's okay"

I couldn't see the moon. It was dark and I can hear Alice's soft crying.

I push her off my chest to see her face, tears were already falling and her eyes were red, her smile was gone.

I wipe off the tears with me finger and kissed her on the lips.

I look at her face and she was blushing but still not smiling "Please smiles for my Alice!" Shun whispered in her ear.

Alice wiped her tears and smiled.

She looks beautiful, cute, nice and lovely.

We sit on a bench, roses behind us.

And we started to kiss.

"I love you!" I said between kisses.

"I love you too!" Alice giggles.

MG~

After teaching Hydron about the electric guitar my hands hurt.

I played every instrument I know and have.

I rub my hand to ease the pain, yes it hurt.

Prince Hydron comes closer to me and takes me hand "Hurts right?" I nod and felt my cheeks feel warm when he kissed my hand a couple of times.

I struggle to tell him to stop.

My mouth was open but I couldn't say anything.

I shuffle back on my pillow, his kiss was worm and his lips were soft and wet.

I pretend to look away. I stared at the tv of the boy sleeping under rocks. The wolf was trying to track him.

He stops kissing me lips and he smiles at me, I felt my cheeks getting warmer… wait AM I BLUSHING?

I looks away I didn't want him to see my face.

It's embarrassing!

"My hand feels better" I shaked it, it did feel better!

I smiles at him.

He was probably the best friend I ever met.

"HEY YOU ATE MY PIZZA!" "I'M HUNGRY, RUNO HUNGRYYYYY!"

I giggle "Sometimes they are lousy" "mmhmm" Hydron replied.

Runo~

"I WAS HUNGRY TOO" "YEAH BUT I'M WAAAY MORE HUNGRY" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH YOUR MEAT LOVERS!" "BECAUSE I FOUND HAIR IN IT!"

I gulp, that was disturbing.

"Ew you don't have to tell me" I felt like punching Dan's face.

Dan started laughing.

I heard a familiar laugh.

"LIVVY?!"

_**MG:Sorry but I decided to put Livvy back I'm !^%* stupid :3**_

"If my sister is here I'm not leaving!" she smirks.

Olivia bows to say sorry.

"I cant leave my sister in the street!"

I put my hands on my hips "She better be good this time!"

"I WILL DUH" Livvy responds.

She spots all her bags on the floor, she picks them up and sighs "Lance tried to throw my bag didn't he?" I nod "You deserved it!"

Livvy groans and runs back to her room.

"We didn't get permission from Shun!" Mira whispers.

I shrug "Big deal she'll die in here anyway" "I don't trust her to stay here" Mira cries "Me neither"

XXX Next day!

Story~

Alice was in the kitchen cooking brea fast again, with Shun kissing her every time he felt like kissing Alice.

Shun helped pour the soup and put the hot mini carrots and spinach in the middle of the table.

The Brawlers smiles when they see Alice and Shun together again.

"Well guess who got their lady back!" Dan teases while everyone was eating, Alice and Shun blush.

"Where's MG and Hydron?" Baron asks.

Everyone except Livvy and Oliva, they couldn't be bothered, went to MG's room.

"MG you awake?" Shun knocked on the door.

No response.

Shun slowly opened the door and chuckled.

MG and Prince Hydron were sleeping hugging each other and their noses were touching.

"Awww how sweet" Mira giggles "I wonder how they ended up like that!" Alice cooed.

MG blinked, 'Who's hugging me? Is someone laughing?' MG yawns and opens her eyes wide.

She felt Hydron's warm breath on her nose and when she turned to the door she felt like stabbing her self.

"SHUN! GET OUT!" MG screamed waking up Hydron.

The Brawlers were laughing while they were running through the stairs, even Shun was laughing.

MG glared at Shun the whole time she was eating.

'I'm gonna make him kiss Alice, but this time with everyone watching' :3

_**MG:*Groans***_

_**Dan:I got it on my phone OOH LALALA**_

_**MG:Mmhmm**_

_**Dan:HYDRON AND MG SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**MG:DIEEEEE *Hits Dan with hammer***_

_**MG:Thank you for reading *Background Dan:* Ow my head!**_


	9. Chapter 9:The Enemies

_**MG:Hey guyssssss**_

_**Dan:I got it on my phone!**_

_**MG:Nobody cares Dan!**_

_**Dan:All of us Brawlers do LOL**_

MG runs to the kitchen "Watcha cookin now Alice?" Alice smiles and points to the table.

MG eyes widen.

There laid the six element signs.

There was a green, red, white, dark purple, blue and brown.

The signs were iced.

"Man, you should be a cook!" MG says.

Alice smiles and stops mixing the batter "Thanks M… isn't Hydron still here?" MG nods and places a paper near the dark purple cake when Alice looked away "Yeah were going to play a board game but I just wanted to check what you are cooking see you!"

MG quickly runs out and barges into Shun's room.

Shun looks up "Isn't your prince still here?" I smirk "Yeah yeah but can we train tomorrow morning?" Shun nods and places his head on the pillow.

MG smiles, she put a piece of paper on Shun's drawer. He has to see it!

Runo was clearing the plates off the table while Dan was in the lounge room waiting for her to finish cleaning up.

They decided to go on a date again but they didn't want anyone to know.

Olivia~

You might think I'm nice and stuff… but I'm NOT.

I was dumped four times, never been kissed, never been hugged by a boy and never ever will be loved again!

I struggle to hold back me tears.

"You are annoying!" "Get away from me" "I don't want you in my life again!" "I don't want you, you hurt my sister" The four boys voice echoed in her head.

Already tears form in her eyes, and some already fall to my cheeks.

I grin "Dan said he was going on a date eh?" "Well I can do what my sis did!"

I wear a see through top and short shorts, it was VERY inappropriate I'd say but I wear this almost everyday.

I spot Dan and smiles "Hey danny!" Dan looks at me and falls on the floor "Ol-Olivia what are you wearing?!"

I smile, he's cute. I go on top of him "Making out with you buttercup!" I pinch his cheeks and he pushes it away "Please get off me!" "Ssssh" I reply and kiss him.

He groans but before he can get up Runo comes out of the kitchen.

I moan as loud as I can, Runo gasps and falls onto the ground.

I smile at Runo "Sweetie we should make out somewhere else! This is the best suggestion you ever said!"

Runo gasps even louder.

"But Dan!…" I get off him and give Runo a mean look "HE'S MY MAN GET IT RIGHT" I brush past her giggling inside.

All I heard next was Runo's foot steps running up stairs I'm such a genius!

_**MG:She isn't!**_

Runo~

Tears form in my eyes "HOW COULD HE?" I cry into my pillow until it was too wet and it felt uncomfortable.

Dan pounds the door "RUNO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT WAS!" I cry even louder.

I heard Dan's sobs "Please… you don't understand" I hear his foot steps.

The thing was I wasn't angry at him, I WAS ANGRY AT OLIVIA!

I would be killing her by now but I cant, I don't know her.

I believe Dan, after what Livvy did I still couldn't trust them. I would forgive Dan and tell him it's okay but I feel weak.

MG~

I heard the door pounding and Dan's cries.

Hydron was holding a wine cup and drinking grape fruit soda from it.

I couldn't help it but I swear Runo and Dan were angry at each other and I wanted to help.

Olivia opens the door and smiles.

Hydron's eyes widen and he spat the grape soda every where on my bed.

He coughed "Ar-are you okay?" I quickly grabbed napkin and wipe the soda off his lips.

"UH HELLO! LOVE BIRDS?" Olivia screamed.

I jump "What do you want?!" Olivia smirks "Shun doesn't want you in his house!" "Yeah right Ol, go wear some other clothes. The clothes your wearing are revealing!" I saw Livvy's hand grip the door handle tightly 'She's lying'

"Your nothing to Shun! If he likes you he would train with you and make sure you become the best!"

"Get… out" I snarled "Fine then, child" she muttered.

I know everything she said was a lie.

Cant believe her, no one can.

Olivia~

I smiled while walking down the stairs.

My phone vibrated and I answered it.

"Our plan is work A"

She smiles and walks to her room "All we have to do is get the boys out of the way, even MG, she's suspecting something from us"

I giggle.

Our plan was going to work.

Me and my sister will finally get the boys we wanted.

And the money!

Dan~

I cry on my pillow.

Drago rolls to my side "I'm back Dan wh-" I try to smile at him "No worries Drago… I'm fine"

Drago spins "No Dan, even though it's not your fault you have to say sorry!" I wipe my tears running to my chin.

"Your right Drago! I'm happy your always on my side"

Meanwhile~

"WERE NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU!" Mylene chocked out.

The man pointed to the masked mans holding electro sticks.

"Sting them again!" Mylene struggles to untie her self from the thick rope.

Too late.

The sticks touched them.

Mylene could hear Shadow and Lync's screams.

"All I need is your other pesky friends and were done here" The man laughs and walks away.

The man hit them with the sticks again.

Lync cries and stumbles to the floor "Ni-I cant take it anymore" Mylene can see he was hurt.

He wasn't strong enough to hold back the pain.

"Please Lync sta-" the man pokes Mylene, she screams.

Shadow screamed "NO DON'T HURT HER"

Mylene was shocked to hear this, "Shadow…" The man shrugs and pokes the electro stick at Shadow "AUGHHHHH!"

"No please! SHADOW!" Mylene cries.

Shadow screams then his hands stuck down, lifeless.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mylene screamed but the men were already leaving…

_**MG:Sorry this was shorter!**_

_**Dan:Who was the man anyway**_

_**MG:It's a secret we'll find out :3**_

_**Dan:Oh okay!**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Prisoner

_**MG:Guess who came to say hello!**_

_**Masquerade:Uh… hello?**_

_**MG:He's going to be the new disclaimer since Dan is not here…**_

_**Masquerade:Um yeah okay… how long am I doing this and staying here?**_

_**MG:When Dan stops sulking**_

The Brawlers sit on the couch.

It was hot again.

Runo was glaring at Olivia.

MG and Hydron are talking away.

While Mira and Ace are talking about how cool it would be if they went for a swim in Shun's pool.

Shun smiled at Alice next to him.

He at her, picked her up bridal style and ran to the pool.

He jumped in with her in his arms.

"Hey don't leave us!" Ace shouted and did the same with Mira.

Baron jumped in.

Runo and Olivia were still sitting on the couch.

Olivia sighs and gets up "You know Runo, life is like a glass heart filled with blood" she continued "Someone will warmth it, someone will be gentle with it, soon the person will hurt you, it will look so ugly the glass shatters and their goes the blood" "Shut up your talking nonsense!"

Olivia chuckles and throws a card at her "Meet me at the park, I'll be waiting seven o'clock be alone unless your scared"

Olivia walks to her room.

Runo looks at the card, a jester, 'suits her!'

XXX

Runo runs to the park. She was ten minutes late.

Runo stops and sees a girl dressed in a black gown.

"Great your ten minutes late!" Olivia smirks.

Runo looks at the ground.

Puddles of silver glowed.

Must have raining at the park.

Olivia sighs "I thought you were going to come earlier so I stood here for one hour in the rain waiting for you for five minutes. Waste of my time"

Runo smiles "Good for you, you deserve it you witch!"

Olivia giggles "Oh I'm not alone. Livvy and my handsome master tagged along with me so you are out numbered Runo"

A boy with silver hair comes out. He had a red stone on his waist… was it stuck on him?

Another person comes out a girl, Livvy!

Livvy crosses her arms "So you still havn't noticed what this is well it's a-" "Trap!" Runo finishes.

The guy comes closer "Well well Runo guess Dan isn't here to save you"

"Anubias!" Runo cries and stumbles back.

'This is not Anubias!' Runo thought and struggled to get back up "Wha-what do you want?" Runo snarls "We need you to bring Dan to us" Anubias chuckles "So the Brawlers can be gone for good! And we can rule the whole world!" Livvy evilly smiles.

"I wont let you" "Were not Brawling, not now" Olivia squeals "I am BAD at Brawling"

"I-I wont let you trick Dan!" Runo stammers and runs to the opposite direction.

When suddenly she felt a hand stop her from running "Your not going anywhere Runo!" Livvy snarls and pushes her to the ground "We need you badly" Livvy drops a purple ball. The ball bounced a couple of times then purple gas came out making Runo cough and eyelids turn heavy "Must stay awake…" Runo cried but stayed lifeless on the ground.

XXX Brawlers~

Dan got out the shower and looked confused 'No Runo?' it was quite.

Dan knocked on her room door "Runo are you there?" Silence.

Dan felt worried and bolted to the Brawlers "GUYS HAVE YOU SE-" He tripped on the stairs and fell on his head.

The Brawlers run to him "Dan wake up! This is not funny" Shun cried shaking him violently.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Alice asks holding the phone.

Shun shook his head "It doesn't look bad and Dan always falls off the stairs" "Actually sometimes" Ren suggests "What do we do?" Fabia cries "Take him to his room" Shun says and drags Dan to his room.

Meanwhile~

Runo whimpers battling her eyelids to open.

She sees Mylene tied up, closing her eyes.

"MYLENE?!" Runo shrieks and tries to get up but she was tied up on a pole.

Mylene opens her eyes and looks confused "Why would Anubias want you for?" Mylene asks impolitely but Runo manages to reply "He wants me to lure Dan, what is up with Anubias he's not like that?"

Mylene takes a deep breath "The red stone… what ever it stabs makes people incontrollable and think that they need something they don't"

Lync tries to stand up "Oh Runo you got caught too" he says weakly then falls back down "Ly-Lync are you okay?" "Do I look okay?!" Lync says in his angry tone.

"I want to go home and live not die…" Runo started to feel really sorry for them.

Shadow gets up "I cant even untie these ropes they are sooo thick"

Mylene sighs "I heard he's going to catch Prince Hydron, Gus, Spectra and Volt" Mylene cries.

Runo moves slightly towards Mylene.

Runo pushes herself down "Wow these ropes are tight"

Mylene closes her eyes "Olivia is back!" Olivia's foot steps stops and the door swings open.

Three men with electro sticks snickered.

"Well well well guess who became a prisoner" Olivia cooed and walks up to Runo "You cant win you have to lure Dan or else" Olivia clicks her hands and the man pokes Lync with the electro stick.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lync cries and tries to fight back.

"Your so called friends will die along with you"

Runo looked at Lync, Lync didn't see her. He was screaming for the pain to stop.

Runo nods "Anything to keep them safe!" Olivia giggles and clicks again.

The man stops and kicks Lync once instead.

Olivia and the men walk away and close the door.

XXX Brawlers~

Alice dabs the wet cloth on Dan's forehead.

'I wish that was me!' Shun thought, staring at Alice.

Dan silently groans "He's waking up!" Alice says with happiness.

Everyone crowds around him.

Dan rubs his forehead and gets up "Wher-where Runo? Has an-anyone seen her?" everybody shakes their head.

MG comes into the room with a panic look on her face "Hy-Hydron he's been kidnap-" MG's eyelids fall and she staggered over to Alice "They kidnapped Hydron…" she falls but Alice manages to catch her.

Mira bits her lip "Runo is missing too!"

Everyone starts to panic.

Alice dabs water on MG's forehead.

MG wakes up and gasps.

Shun placed both of his hands on his cousins shoulder "What happened to him? Was Runo there too?" MG shook her head "Only me and Hydron, we were walking around when suddenly threw a sleeping gas at us and I couldn't see Hydron but when the smoke cleared I saw a guy with silver hair and dark purple clothes! I really couldn't see him properly!"

Shun nodded "Was anyone around?" MG shook her head "We have to save him what if he gets hurt?" MG cries.

"How did you survive the sleeping gas?" Dan asks "My dad usually throws sleeping gas at me so I can try and wake up through it" MG shakes her head and remembered what she was here for "What about Runo?!"

XXX

Seven hours searching for Runo… not a single clue.

Ren barges into the lounge room "Nope we cant find her"

The Brawlers look at the floor with disappointment.

That's when Julie gasped "What is it?!" Dan asks excited "My hairclip Billy gave me" Julie shrieks and picks it up.

"Were here for Runo and Hydron not hairclips!" Dan shouts and runs out the door.

"Might want to follow him" Marucho suggests and runs after Dan.

Everyone follows him.

'Where is Runo? Where is she?' Dan's mind spins with questions.

He stops running at the park screams.

Shun squeezes Dan's shoulder "Come on we'll find her"

Dan takes off Shun's hand off his shoulder "I'm not leaving her! NEVER"

"Well I guess the Brawlers are here master and we didn't even have to use Runo what a pity!"

Dan looks up and utters a low growl, Olivia!

Dan's hands turn into a fist "OLIVIA, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RUNO?!

Olivia chuckled.

"None of your business Dan Kuso!"

Alice takes out a teleported card she holds it high up in the air.

Suddenly a card shot from the sky and hit Alice's hand making her drop the card.

She stared at her hand, it was a deep cut across her palm.

It hurt even though it was a small cut.

Livvy giggled "Weak!"

Shun walks in front of Alice and wraps a bandage around it "Don't call her weak Livvy, your just saying that cause you finally hurt her for real, but that doesn't change anything" Livvy stands there stunned.

With Runo~

Everyone heard foot steps.

Lync panicked "I don't want to get hurt again" he cries and tries to wriggle his self free.

But the door open and the guards push three people in.

Kieth, Gus and Prince Hydron.

Kieth takes off his mask "What are you guys doing here?"

Runo huffs "What are YOU guys doing here?"

Kieth sighs "I have no idea what's up with Anubias he's acting strange but I don't know why"

Prince Hydron tries to wriggle his self free "These ropes are tight!" he complained.

Gus sighs.

With the Brawlers~

_**Masquerade:WOW WOW WOW**_

_**MG:What?!1 what's wrong?**_

_**Masquerade:How come I'm not in the story?!**_

_**MG:Fine I'll put you in the story soon just wait!**_

There was a familiar laugh.

"A-Aubias?" Dan was stunned when he saw Anubias come out of the dark.

"Dan Dan Dan so nice to meet you!" He clicked his fingers and men came out behind him holding electro sticks.

_**This is getting Bakugany!**_

"What did you do to Runo?!" Dan yells.

Dan spots a glowing red crystal on his waist.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Dan yells.

Anubias rubs it "Nothing, just a cut" "No it must be turning you mad! Take it off!" "WHY WOULD I TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU?" Anubias shouts back.

Marucho runs in front of Dan "Anubias, it's dangerous that's how it's causing you to be angry and mean. You have to let us take it off it's controlling your brain!" "QUITE NERD!" Anubias yells.

Anubias clicks his fingers and the men run up to them.

Dan gently pushes Marucho behind him "RUN MARUCHO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" "Okay but take the crystal off his waist!" Marucho cries and runs back to Shun's house.

Shun looks at Alice in the eyes "Your going to have to go too" Alice gasps "But Shu-" Shun quickly kissed her goodbye before she could say anything.

They parted and Shun cups Alice's cheeks "Be careful" Alice says quietly and runs to his house.

Shun turns to MG "Same goes to you!"

MG shakes her head "You cant stop me I'm joining you!" Shun shakes his head "MG GO OR EL-" MG jumps on his head and tackles down one of Anubias's men.

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?!" MG yells.

Shun gently pushed her "Go MG look after Alice for me"

MG sighs and nods.

She runs back to her cousins.

Ace kicks a electro stick from one of Anubias guards and throws it to Mira.

The guards were following Marucho Alice and MG.

"Mira you have to go with them three!" Mira frowns and follows MG.

Julie follows behind.

While the boys were fighting Anubias's guards Livvy walked over to the teleported card.

"So cool!" Livvy cooed when suddenly she felt someone kick her down.

"That's not yours" Masquerade growls and picks up the teleported card.

Livvy's eye widen.

He walks away from her.

Anubias was full of anger when he saw the boys took his guards down.

He holds Olivia's hands "Were leaving come on"

There was a light flash blinding the Brawlers and Livvy.

As soon as the flash was gone Anubias and Olivia were gone.

Masquerade laughed "I know where he went"

Dan turns around 'Should I believe him?' "Take us then Marmalade!"

Masquerade frowns "That's a stupid nickname" Masquerade puts his hands on Dan and the rest hold each other.

Livvy stood there and closed her eyes.

She opens her eyes.

They were gone.

_**Masquerade:Marmalade Dan really?!**_

_**Dan:Hehe I called you that before so don't get angry!**_

_**MG:Well… thank you for reading**_

_**Dan:Hope you enjoyed this one**_

_**Masquerade:I have second thoughts I want to stay!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Fights End

_**Masquerade:Is there any to drink?**_

_**MG:I swear there was food in the mini fridge…**_

_**Dan:*Stops eating cookies* I havf to go to da bafwroom**_

_**MG:I ate the food didn't you!**_

_**Dan:Iwas hungry!**_

_**Masquerade:Yeah… like always**_

_**MG:Bit of violence here! Rated K up**_

Dan gasped.

They were standing on top of a building.

It was so high he didn't no where it lead to but the sky.

"Alright guys since we forgot to bring our Bakugan were going to have to climb rig-" Dan groans, Shun was already almost to the top.

Baron laughs "It cant be that bad!"

Anubias chuckles "It's bad alright!" Olivia giggles and clicks a red button under a green button.

Dan hurried to catch up with Shun but he already lost him and plus it was getting blurry up here.

Shun kept climbing.

He was struggling to breath now when suddenly he saw a few flaps open, electric trap bombs!

He hurries back down to tell the others "DAN GO DOWN, DAN!" Dan hears Shun's cries and warned the others.

As soon as they got down they stood there waiting for Shun "Is Shun alright?" Lance asks Dan ignored him, he wanted to see his friend climbing down.

But he didn't come down.

He was dodging all the traps.

'I hope the others are okay… even Alice'

Meanwhile~

Alice was running behind Marucho.

She could hear the shoulders running after them.

"Marucho inside!" Alice cried and locks the door.

"Quick open the garden gates so Mira, MG and Julie can come in!" Alice yelled closing the back door.

Marucho ran for the gates.

Marucho~

My heart was thumping loud.

I should've bring Preyas and Elfin with me, now I'm alone in the garden.

I heard Alice panting behind me.

Phew I'm not alone.

When I turn back to the gates I gasp, two guards were holding a sack and one of them was holding a electro stick.

I run back but one of them darn sticks poke me.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I scream and fall to the ground panting.

The guard pulled away the electro stick.

They turn to Alice and smirk "How is a little lady like you gonna safe this boy?" Alice gulps she picks up a rock and throws it at the mans face.

He dodges it but it hit the man behind him.

"OH YOUR DEAD MEAT!" the man yells and runs to Alice.

Alice stands there "ALICE RUN!" I yell but she just stands there scared and worried.

Alice just smiles.

As soon as the guard was face to face with her she moves to the left and the guard falls into the garden bed.

She takes out a card from her bag "Let him go or else" I felt one of the guards tremble and let go of me.

Alice pulls me up.

Fabia was running to the gate.

Alice takes out four more cards "Move and leave!" the guards move aside while Alice opens the gate.

I snatch the electro stick from the guards.

They react and tackle me down.

Fabia jumps over the gate instead of waiting for Alice to open the gate.

She grabs the guards shirt and pushes them down.

_**MG:Violence **_

The guards tackle Fabia down and shock her with another electro stick.

"Fabia!" Alice cries and kicks the door open for Mira.

A hand grabs Alice and roughly pushes her down.

As Mira reaches the gate she shudders and runs to help Alice get up.

"Julie hurry!" Mira cries and gets Alice up.

In the garage~

Shadow couldn't laugh anymore, he was in pain.

Mylene had to admit she missed Shadow's laughing.

Spectra keeps complaining how mean Anubias is.

"Spectra please be quiet!" Hydron groaned and closed his eyes.

"You're the traitor and heartless person here!" Spectra snarls and tries to untie his self.

"I'm not hreatless Spectra!" Hydron complains "Oh really, all you think of is yourself and your stupid Bakugan collection" Spectra spits and continues to untie his self.

"Actually I do care for someone…" Hydron says under his breath "Excuse me?" Spectra snarls but doesn't look at Hydron and continues to untie his self.

"I already like someone…" Hydron says quietly Spectra laughs when he hears this "Hahaha who you? Haha" "Good one master Spectra" Gus laughs with him.

"I mean it Spec now shut up!" "Your not our prince anymore" "I'm still a prince!" "It's MG isn't it" Runo asks Hydron.

Hydron blushes and keeps quiet.

"Awww guess who found a princess" Spectra chuckles the wriggles his feet free "Alright your turn Gus"

With Shun~

It was getting tiring.

Shun felt like he couldn't breath 'Am I in space?!'

He decided it was best if he stayed down and just take the elevator.

"Your not giving up are you?" Shun gasped when he saw MG behind him "I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER ALICE!" MG shakes her head "She'll be okay trust me"

MG jumped in front of Shun and continued climbing.

XXX

MG was panting, there was no more air, she was near space.

She gasps and starts to heavily breath.

She lets go off the flag pole she was holding, she decided to land on the ground instead of climbing down.

As soon Shun saw her fall he grabbed her short jacket, it choked her "What do you think your doing?! Your going to die!"

"I wont!"

"Yes you will"

"How are you suppose to know?"

"Because your father told me you do stupid things that are similar to suicide!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

MG fought back and kicked Shun's hand.

She couldn't do much since she was dangling from her jacket.

Shun sighed "You cant fight not-"

MG smirked and took off her jacket leaving Shun with it.

"I wont die… I promise" she teased.

The garage… again~

"SHUT UP YOU NITWIT!" Mylene shouted at Shadow.

Shadow was gazing at the stars murmuring about how boring it was in here.

Prince Hydron was still blushing.

Runo was scraping her tied hands on sand paper behind her.

The door swung open and Lync quickly looked terrified.

"Master…" Gus points out and Spectra quietly helped Gus untie his hands.

The boy was hold two plates with both of his hands.

He had blonde messy hair, black baggy shirt, boots that go up his knees, black shorts, long dark purple gloves and he had beautiful purple eyes.

"You meal" he says quietly and winks at Runo.

Runo reacted "MASQUERADE?!" the guards turn to Masquerade.

Masquerade pulled out a Bakugan, Reaper.

Masquerade threw his Bakugan "Bakugan brawl!" before the guards could hurt Masquerade, he chuckled "Bakugan stand!"

A light filled the room and there stand the Bakugan.

Masquerade jumped on his Bakugan's shoulder "Get them!" Masquerade points at the seven guards and they run to Anubias's room.

Dan laughs and pops his head out the door.

"DAN!" Runo cries with happiness.

Dan, Ren, Baron, Ace and Lance unties everyone then runs to the exit.

As Dan finishes untying Runo jumps and kisses him

Dan flushed but pushes Runo about when the floor rumbled.

"What was that?!" Dan carried Runo bridal style and he rushed to the door.

MG was on her Bakugan, Monarus

Her right eye turned purple.

Ace noticed it was a Ventus Bakugan "I thought you were a Darkus brawler?"

MG smiled, she pulled her fringe and put it behind her ear.

Shun gasped when he saw MG had a green eye on her left.

Shun lets go of Monarus.

MG folds her arms "And you say I cant fall!"

"Tell the rest I'm going to there Bakugan!" Shun yells at MG.

MG huffs, 'life isn't fair' she grabs her other Bakugan, Darkus Mantris.

Even though she didn't have a special Bakugan she was a strong player and never gives up.

MG commanded Monarus to crash into Anubias's room.

Dan kicked Anubias's room door.

There he stood smirking at his self.

The room was dark but the crystal glowed.

"You not getting away this time Anubias!" Anubias stood up.

Dan smiled and ran out the room "Why say I was going to run away when you did?" Glass rained on him and MG.

MG shield her eyes with her hands and hope that she didn't get a cut.

She did, she got heaps.

MG flinged her arms "BAKUGAN BRAWL" "BAKUGAN STAND!" Mantris stands.

Anubias shakes his head "You're an idiot around here" he snarled.

"Olivia take care of her for me" Olivia bolted into Anubias's room and smiles "Konbanwa!" MG smiles.

At Earth~

Alice is running into the hallway 'Must run… away'

Marucho was running behind her.

Mira and Fabia leaned on the door panting "They'll find a way in so it's best if we get our Bakugan!" Fabia cries and runs to her room.

Alice~

I hear Marucho cry "Marucho wha-"

He was gone.

I moved a bit forward to the dark.

A hand shot at me.

"AUGH!" I yell and run to my room.

I know I was being so scared but now they have a electro whip and I don't want to get hurt.

My heart was racing, fast I didn't want to look back.

As soon as I enter my room I lock my door.

The guards started to pound on the door, swearing, screaming, buzzing, crying I sit on my bed and pray they wont get in.

The door burst open, only one guard.

But my heart was racing even faster.

It was the guard I hit with the rock.

I run to the door on the left, it leaded to Shun's room.

Too late the guard grabs me by the waist and pins me onto the bed.

He ties me up with thick rope and laughs "Not so brave now little girl" he chuckles and comes closer to my face.

I close my eyes tight.

I was too weak from running and I was tied up.

Then I heard a loud thud from my room, not the electro but a bomb. "Stole it off that ninja guy hehe"

"N-no SHUUUUN!" I scream till my throat hurt.

I heard glass shatter.

I open my eyes and saw Shun, he punches the guard on the stomach and kicks him down.

Shun grabs me bridal style and runs out my room "Alice are you-"

My eyes were blurry I was crying.

I kiss Shun and blush.

Shun tightly hugs me "Alice.." I cry on his chest.

We parted and he wipes a tear off my cheek with his finger.

"I'll be back Alice I love you…" before Alice can say I love you too Shun ran into his room.

Meanwhile… AGAIN!

Dan watches Anubias walk to the lounge room.

"Master Dan it could be a trap" Baron whispers.

Dan sighs and continues to follow Anubias.

Olivia throws her Bakugan, Haos Sirenoid and Centipoid.

MG smiles "Your not going to win" Olivia shakes her head "Ability activate! Lightning Shield!" Olivia smiles "A hundred Gs beat that!"

MG smiles "Gate card open!"

_**MG:Sorry I got lazy a bit on the battle :3**_

Silent land.

Olivia gasps "Your kidding me?!"

MG smiles "Ability activate Slice Cutter!" Centipoids Gs went down fifty.

Mantris runs up to Centipoid and slices it.

Olivia shrieks with madness "WHY CANT LIVVY BATTLE YOU INSTEAD?!" she picks up Centipoid.

Shun was now running up to Dan.

"Dan behind you" Dan quickly turns around and catches Drago in his hands "Drago I'll need you!"

Shun gave all the Brawlers their Bakugan except Runo's.

"Hey how about me?" Runo yelled.

"Tigrerra is backing up the others!" Shun yells back.

A guard grabs her from the waist "HEY DON'T YOU DARE!" she yells and kicks the guard on the face.

Prince Hydron ran to Anubias's room.

Olivia was sitting there crying with two Bakugan in front of her "I always lose even from my seven year old cousin this is embarrassing!" she cried.

MG walked over to Prince Hydron.

"We better leave" she says and grabs his hand making him flush red.

There was a loud bang and the tower slowly tilted right.

"Darn!" MG cried and runs to the top stairs dragging Hydron by his hand.

Gus's legs wobble "Um master Spectra the tower… it's falling!" Spectra takes off his mask "Quick we have to go!" Spectra walks up the stairs and Gus follows.

Dan held tight on Drago "Drago we cant lose!"

Anubias laughs "Oh but you will!"

Everyone was at the top floor.

"Master Dan we have to-" There was a loud boom from the middle of the tower.

The tower tilted fast.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Shun yelled.

Everyone was hanging onto something except Dan, he was flying out the room so he didn't do too much damage.

Papers flew down onto MG, it gave her a huge paper cut across her hand.

She starts bleeding fast.

"Ow ow ow it hurts!" MG sobbed 'I already have enough cuts!'

She couldn't hold any longer, the cuts already hurt, she lets go.

Hydron quickly grabs her hand "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

MG shakes her head "Let me go Hydron… NOW I MEAN IT!"

Hydron's eyes burst into tears "No… I cant"

MG slowly slips her hands off.

Hydron tries to reach it but misses "NO DANM IT!" he cries

MG squeezes the gold heart Hydron gave her.

Her Bakugan fall out her pocket.

'Someone will save me someone will!'

Dan jumps onto Anubias's Bakugan.

"THIS IS THE END!" Dan yells he tackles Anubias down and pulls out the red crystal.

Anubias's eyes widen with fear.

He falls onto his Bakugan, tired, weak, clueless of what happened.

XXX

Everyone was back at Earth.

Alice was dabbing warm water with a cloth on MG's cuts.

Everyone was telling Anubias what happened.

The Bakugan are destroying the red crystal.

And Prince Hydron was sobbing on his pillow.

Kieth, Spectra smiled at his darling sister.

"No time no see" he says and sips his coffee.

Natsuki entered the room "Shun I found another dead man in the kitchen"

_**MG:He really isn't dead :3**_

"I'll do it" Masquerade walks into the kitchen grinning at Natsuki.

Natsuki flirts by smiling and flipping her cyan hair.

_**MG:Almost done… with… the… story!**_


	12. Chapter 12:THE END!

_**MG:The last chapter!**_

_**Masquerade:Dude that guy was heavy**_

_**Dan:Where did you put him anyway?**_

_**Masquerade:*Grins* somewhere**_

_**Revs**_

_**I KILL LIVVY**_

_**MG:He already is * Winks* ;3**_

Shadow's voice bursts into laughter.

Mylene smiles.

"It's good to hear your laughs again Shadow!" 'Did I say that out loud?!'

Everyone stares at me with a 'You Like Him' look.

Mylene blushes "What are you looking at?! Mylene snarls.

Everyone looks away giggling.

Alice was still in MG's room dabbing water.

Prince Hydron was still sobbing 'What if she doesn't live?!' he cries even more.

Kieth sips his coffee.

Ace gives Mira a kiss on the cheek and she blushes, she gives him a kiss full on the lips.

Kieth stops sipping his coffee.

"Aye better not kiss all day! I don't want you to get obsessed kissing your boyfriend Mira!" he teases waving his cup while talking, some coffee drip onto the floor making Natsuki clean it up with you broom "You people really need to stop shaking things!" she teases.

Dan runs into the room smiling "Look vodka!" he opens it and drinks it all up.

Shun gasps, grabs Natsuki's broom and throws it at Dan's vodka.

Dan lets go and drops it, it was just water "Hahaha I knew you were going to get fooled by me!"

As Dan turned around Runo smashed a pie into his face "THAT'S FOR NOT SAVING ME EARLIER!" Runo yelled, teasing Dan.

As soon as the pie clears Dan's face Dan quickly took out a party bomb and throws it on the floor.

The bomb burst and confetti came out.

Kieth stares at his coffee "Great… you put confetti on my coffee…" Gus laughs.

Alice comes down holding the red cloth.

Shun stands up "Is she okay?" Alice smiles "Of course, she went into the guest room" Kieth smiles evilly "Prince Hydron is in there!"

Prince Hydron~

It was my fault MG got hurt.

I couldn't control my tears. They kept running down my cheeks and onto my pillow.

The door clicks open.

"G-go away!" I stammer and bury my face deep in the pillow.

"You wont breath easily if you do that" the voice made me turn around and smile.

MG sits on the bed "Told you I'll be saved, as soon as Monarus hit the ground she saved me…"

There was silence.

MG smiled at him making him blush pink.

"I have to go" she uses her hands to get up, but the pain shot back and made her fall back into bed.

Hydron gasps amd reaches to catch her but there was no point since the bed a cosy and wont be able to shot any pain.

He lay down beside her.

She tries easing by rubbing it.

But I could see it hurt even more.

I kiss it.

She blushed red on her cheeks.

As I kiss her hands I go up to her chin then lips…

We stayed there for two minutes when suddenly we heard a loud awe from behind the door.

MG gasps and pushes me away from her "HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING?!" everyone giggles and starts to tease us.

"So that's your princess? A ninja!" Kieth says out loud "Not… funny!" I groan.

MG~

I evilly smile, Alice was in front of Shun and Dan was next to Runo.

Forgetting the pain I jump off the bed, twirl Alice around and push her to Shun making them both kiss, I jump and kick Dan making him twirl, fall down onto Runo touching lips.

"I am a genius!" I say to myself.

Everyone started teasing Shun, Alice, Dan and Runo.

Then Mylene locked her hands around Shadow and kissed him, when they parted Shadow smiled with pleasure "HELL YEAH!"

I felt sick Ren kissed Fabia, and yeah… I feel sick…

Kieth sighs even Gus "Guess you two are still bachelors" Mira teases her brother.

Lync crosses his arms ""I was made single and any way I looove my self" Lync says.

Hydron rolls his eyes "Your gonna be single forever! Your no where near a chic magnet"

I glare at him "What do you mean by that?!"

Hydron twirls his hair again "Relax I was joking around"

Natsuki smiles and hugs Masquerade "And I thought I was going to be single forever!" Masquerade whispers to Dan.

XXX

That night they decided to have a party at Marucho's mansion.

There was four tables full of food.

Everyone was stuffing their face with as much food they can eat.

"I love this!" Dan says while eating.

Runo sighs "You just spit carrot cake on the floor Dan!"

Dan goes up to her face "So?!" Dan says and more carrot cake bits escape his mouth.

It flew onto Runo's face.

"OH DAN, YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Runo yells.

Dan runs laughing.

Prince Hydron scoops up the remaining cake bits on his plate, MG does the same "That reminds me, why were you so worried when I was falling? Shun was almost crying but you were crying a lot and trying to save me" Prince Hydron blushes.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Prince Hydron chuckles "You'll understand when soon"

That made MG blush pink on her cheeks "I'll find out my self!"

Mylene stuffs the carrot cake into Shadow's mouth "WHY CANT YOU STAY STILL?!" Mylene huffs "Because when you come near my I feel like kissing you!" Shadow teases.

Mylene blushes "Well… I'll get more cake"

Marucho smiles when the door bell rings.

"Hey Julie you might want to see this!" Marucho cooed.

Julie runs to the door "What is it" she stops and tears fill her eyes "B-BILLY!"she screams, she runs up to him and hugs him.

"I MISSED YOU!" "I miss you too, Julie!" Marucho wipes a tear from his cheek.

_**MG:I guess this is the end**_

_**Masquerade:Really?! I just found someone I like**_

_**MG:Love**_

_**Masquerade:Like**_

_**MG:Loooove!**_

_**Masquerade:LIKE, OR ELSE I HAVE TO BATTLE YOU!**_

_**MG:Um okay I'll be quiet**_

_**Dan:For those who don't know the couples here they are.**_

_**AlicexShun**_

_**RunoxDan**_

_**MiraxAce**_

_**MylenexShadow**_

_**MGxPrince Hydron**_

_**MasqueradexNatsuki**_

_**FabiaxRen**_

_**And other people I forgot to mention.**_

_**MG:Thanks for the revs and readers!**_

_**BTW:Olivia and Livvy are abandon in Anubias's tower without food or water so there probably going to starve to death:3**_

_**Grace:Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
